U.S. Pat. No. 5,565,467 discloses that dutasteride (chemical name: 17β-N-(2,5-bis(trifluoromethyl))phenylcarbamoyl-4-aza-5α-androst-1-en-3-one) of the following Formula (I), a 5-alpha reductase inhibitor, is capable of being used in treating benign prostate hyperplasia, prostate cancer and male pattern alopecia (androgenetic alopecia).

Dutasteride is commercially available as AVODART® soft gelatin capsule which contains 0.5 mg of dutasteride dissolved in 349.5 mg of a mixture of mono- and di-glyceride of caprylic/capric acid and butylated hydroxy toluene (BHT).
However, in order to fill the active ingredient, dutasteride into the soft gelatin capsule, a large amount of oils and surfactants are required to be used, leading to an increase in the size of the capsule. The large-sized capsule may cause low patient compliance due to patient's inability or unwillingness to swallow the large-sized formulations. In particular, considering that the great majority of benign prostate hyperplasia patients is elderly patients, the large size of the dutasteride capsule leads to disadvantages in that taking such large capsule is very inconvenient for elderly patients and thus patient compliance is low.